


Гостья

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Horror Elements, Mental Health Issues, Minnie-centric, WTF Kombat 2021, angels & demons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Summary: Минни хочет, но боится — отчаянно хочет и до дрожи боится — что сегодня пришли к (за) ней.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: J and K pop: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Гостья

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено клипом на “Oh my god”.

Минни выныривает в реальность ( _в реальность ли?_ ) и даже подумать ни о чём не успевает, как уже знает: _она здесь_.

Минни чувствует _её_ вставшими дыбом волосками на задней стороне шеи, гулко участившимся пульсом и ставшей совсем ледяной игле капельницы в её вене. 

В палате темно и тихо, как в могиле — окна занавешаны жалюзи и даже из-под двери не проникает слабая полоска света (лампочка перед дверью перегорела на днях и до сих пор не заменили). Минни задерживает дыхание — затыкает себе рот свободной рукой, — и пытаясь услышать чужие бесшумные шаги, понять, к кому _она_ пришла на этот раз. 

Минни хочет, но боится — отчаянно хочет и до дрожи боится — что сегодня пришли к (за) ней. 

Красивая молодая девушка с выбеленными локонами и ярко-красной помадой на губах, в нарядном чёрном платье и длинных бархатных перчатках совсем не кажется опасной, и встреть Минни её не здесь, ни за что не испугалась бы. Не почуяла неладного. 

Но Минни — чует. И прекрасно знает, что когда _она_ кого-то навещает по ночам — быть беде. 

Страх сворачивается внутри чёрной шипящей змеёй. Страх расползается откуда-то из груди по всему телу, от него немеют босые ступни и холодеют пальцы, от него появляется дрожь и голос внутри, почти нежным тоном нашёптывающий то, что Минни хочет забыть навсегда. Из-за него она, собственно, и оказалась в клинике и уже какое-то время не может засыпать без лекарств (а в последнее время даже и они уже не помогают). 

Минни прислушивается так усиленно, словно что-то в её ушах вот-вот лопнет от этого напряжения, и не знает, что именно надеется услышать: звук шагов, скрип двери, или чей-то голос, всхлип, вскрик. Слева палата, в которой лежит сорокалетняя женщина, справа — пятнадцатилетний подросток, а напротив — Соён…

Соён — лучшая подруга Минни здесь. Она совсем не похожа на других местных пациентов — такая неиспорченная, такая светлая и непосредственная; она может запихнуть в рот целый мандарин, а ещё пишет красивые стихи и сама очень красива. Когда Минни встречает её в общих комнатах, то не может перестать улыбаться, и Соён улыбается в ответ, держа за руки и нежно поглаживая старые шрамы и свежие синяки на минниных запястьях. В такие моменты Минни кажется, что Соён точно так же гладит и согревает её сердце.

Но с недавних пор улыбка Соён изменилась. Она больше не сияет, она кажется далёкой и какой-то даже безумной, и в чужих глазах Минни больше не находит прежней теплоты. Она вообще ничего не находит в них, пустых и чёрных, словно бы из Соён кто-то взял и выпил всю душу, оставив после себя лишь оболочку-тело. И хотелось бы винить во всём препараты и столь же бездушных врачей, вот только Минни знает, кто на самом деле всему виной. Знает, потому что Соён сама сказала ей.

— Знаешь, а ко мне приходит ангел…

Пальцы Соён холодны, как лёд, и в глазах её по-прежнему пустота, но Минни слышит в чужом голосе это восхищение, эту любовь, и ей ещё больнее, ещё страшней.

Но что бы она ни сказала, Соён больше не слышит. Соён больше не слышит никого, кроме _неё_.

Минни откидывает одеяло, спускает ноги с кровати, касаясь кончиками пальцев ледяного пола, и потом встаёт. Игла капельницы выскальзывает, и руку на мгновение обжигает лёгкой болью, но Минни упрямо идёт вперёд, вытягивая перед собой руки, чтобы ни на что не натолкнуться. Ноги кажутся такими слабыми, они так и норовят подкоситься, но страх позади подстёгивает, и Минни не может больше оставаться здесь, в удушающей темноте. Она нащупывает непослушными пальцами ручку двери, дёргает её на себя, почти вываливаясь в пустой коридор и — видит. 

_Она_ почти не касается пола — словно парит над ним, прекрасная, как сладкое видение; светлые волосы падают мягкими локонами на белоснежные плечи, чувственные губы ярко алеют. Её походке позавидовала бы любая королева. _Она_ так красива, что от неё захватывает дух, но опасность будто звенит в воздухе, потому что _она_ кто угодно, только не ангел. 

_Она_ останавливается прямо перед дверью палаты Соён, и Минни открывает рот, чтобы закричать,чтобы позвать ночную медсестру… да кого угодно; но только с её языка не срывается ни единого словечка, точно голос внезапно умер, испарился без следа. Минни в ужасе пытается издать хоть какой-нибудь звук, Минни хватается за собственное горло и тут же холодеет от ужаса, потому что её ладони почернели, точно обугленные, точно сгнившие заживо.

_Она_ улыбается в ответ, лениво и снисходительно, и дверь под её лёгким прикосновением открывается и захлопывается без единого стука. А Минни только лишь беспомощно оседает на пол, всё ещё глядя на свои чёрные пальцы.

Интересно, что _она_ делает с Соён, как вытягивает её душу, её силы? Целует своим будто напившимся крови ртом? Ласкает груди, заставляя соски твердеть под пальцами? Или касается между ног, гладит нежные складочки, пока они не увлажнятся, а после толкается пальцами внутрь? Минни знает, что это ненормально — думать о таком, представлять такое, но уверена,что демоница делает это специально, дразня её, давая ей понять, что она всего лишь жалкий, бессильный человечишка. Сводя её с ума.

Из-за двери доносится голос Соён — и это не крик боли, это стон удовольствия. А в голове Минни насмешливо звенит: «Тебя бросили все — с чего ты вообще взяла, что эта девушка будет исключением?». 

А что, если однажды демоница, наигравшись, просто вырвет сердце Соён из груди своими холёными пальчиками, по-прежнему сладко улыбаясь?

Минни кричит — и приходит в себя в собственной постели. В вену снова воткнута капельница, а жалюзи над окном поднято, впуская в комнату лунный свет. А над ней склонилась незнакомая девушка.

Эта девушка чем-то похожа на _неё_ — может быть, тем, что её белая кожа сияет, а красота кажется совершенно неземной. У девушки внимательные чёрные глаза, чуть вьющиеся чёрные волосы, тонкие черты и одета она в простое мягкое белое платье. И, хоть и похожа на ту, другую — совсем не страшная. 

Минни смотрит на незнакомку, завороженная, и та улыбается ей. А потом касается её руки тёплыми пальцами и, наклоняясь, целует в лоб, нежно, точно мать своё дитя.

И Минни засыпает, легко и приятно, погружаясь в сладкий мир сновидений, а не кошмаров. 

(Она была права. За ней — к ней — действительно пришли).

В палате напротив пациентка Чон Соён плачет кровавыми слезами. 

( _Впервые демоница приходит в тот день, когда Минни вырывается из рук санитаров и кричит, как ненавидит. Всех_ ).


End file.
